One Possible Future
by Pestilant Death
Summary: After Haruoko leaves, what happens to Naota's life.
1. Pologue & wa!

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

One Possible Future

Prologue

She said "You're just a kid" to him and just rode off, leaving him there to see Mamimi leave to become a famous photographer, to hear Ninamori say she liked him as he tried to drink a sour soda(and making him spit it up when she did, as she giggled at the sight he just walked home), to be thrown into a plethora of; investigations from DII (Department of Interstellar Immigration) and military, of psyche evaluations at school and at a therapists office his dad sent him to to determine if he was crazy and to confirm he really did have an empty head, of paparazzi and news teams assaulting his life for weeks, of his classmates and friends just distancing themselves from him like he was the plague, and finally of accusations and arrests by police being blamed for the damage to the city and the Plant for all the robots from his head.

He was in jail, not juvie since they thought he was too dangerous and would bust out, for at least seven months, he celebrated his 13th birthday in there, he made some friends from the high priority criminals also there(they heard what happened to him, and being the psychos they were, thought he was one of them) and threw what they could of a surprise party for him, all of that and more until he finally became what he was accused of, being the borderline sociopath he was from his closeness to Haruko, he finally cracked and started a riot with the other prisoners by pulling her RickenBacker from his forehead and broke through the prison walls, he sent waves of guards to the hospital and when he was just about to escape DII came and 'contained the problem' as they would say(actually they just tired him out by sending all their troops at him and having him nearly break each of their bones in every single one of them) he changed that day when he snapped, he grew a bit taller, his hair became black, the blood in his neck turned dark and anyone could see the veins there, his teeth grew to where they were like a beasts' in shape and sharpness, his appearance was that of a truly fear-filling animal-like psychopath.

After they detained him, he was sent to their HQ for processing, he was there for 2 weeks and then Amaroa just opened the cell door and said "You are free, go home Naota" he got what belongings he had and returned to Mabase, to his fathers' shop and his old room. He cooled down a bit after they gave him back his bass, and laughed as they ran away as fast as they could afterward, he changed his style and attitude, buying a few black hoodies and jackets with different symbols, Heavy Metal band names, or just pictures of werewolves or other frightful beasts like that, he got rid of all his pants, except for a few shorts, and replaced them with Shants(they are a mix of shorts and pants, mostly jeans, with chains and such, they are all the way down to the middle of the shin, trust me almost all my pants are in actuality Shants), again only black, he got a lot of new Tees and long-sleeves, yet again, black or dark colors with symbols, etc…, he got a chain necklace that had a metal spiked skull with black jeweled eyes and a lone snake-like tongue with a pick in it(O.K. I described it very well because this is MY real chain necklace, it is pretty cool and it fits FLCL due to the pick, and I just wanted to insert a part of me into my story like most authors, so sue me), and finally he got a backpack with a guitar strap on it so he could take his bass everywhere, and you guessed it, it was black.

He became regular old Naota again, except he was a bit more sadistic and always wore a hood when he was near anyone besides Canti due to the dark veins in his neck and any way you looked at him his teeth almost always showed in a gruesome smile, he started to hang with Gaku and Masashi again, they found out about the teeth and veins but accepted him as normal even though he still wore the hood when around them, he tried to talk to Ninamori but she would just stay away from him, and he became the outcast of his school with Gaku and Masashi as his only friends until the emos and goths started to hang with him, he became the unintentional 'Shadow King' of the school as most people called him because of his style and outlook on life.

People could still find him under the bridge where Mamimi used to hang, and many would hear him say "Nothing ever happens in this shithole of a town" with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Chapter 1: !!wa?!

Naota POV

It has been 2 and a half years since she left me there, just standing like an idiot only to be treated like shit after it all happened, I mean, I went to fucking jail for Christ's sake, I am fifteen, and a fucking monster from how I act and how I look, I got a bit taller, maybe a bit more than Haruko, I had nothing to do in jail but make 'friends' with the 'guys' as I called them, mostly we would hangout in the courtyard, play basketball, workout, or get into fights with the other inmates, I still got some scars on my body from the stabbings, and the gunshots from the guards, I can't believe I was driven to actually kill people to live, I got more muscular and can now bench 265 lbs, so no one messes with me, I grew a goatee, just cuz.

Gaku started a metal band and mostly does stuff with them, Masashi and a goth girl that started to hang out with me when I got back…oh what was her name? Oh yeah, Sakura, well they started to go out and now he wears all black so she is happy, but she just likes to see him try to make her happy, she says a lot that "I don't care what he wears as long as he is still my 'Sushi'(a nickname she gave him after mistakenly saying his name wrong) I will like him, maybe even love him." I think it is funny what a guy will do for a girl, I laugh at myself for that thought, god knows that I would have ended it all for Haruko. I started to hang with Ninamori again, I became her assistant in student council so my 'crew' as most of the school would call me and my friends, besides a few other names that would get me to beat the crap out of a couple…dozen…groups, could have their voices heard about their problems with school, she talks to me and all, but it is only…superficial, but I accept it, my life sucks, that is that.

I already went to school and had they SC meeting so the only thing I am going to do now is head towards the 'ravine', the bridge was blown up by an oil tanker hitting a van and toppling over, the sparks from both cars caused the oil to ignite, and well now it is the 'ravine' instead of a stupid bridge. I laid down and put a cigarette into my mouth, I bit off the filter because I don't care for my health, Haruko is never gonna come back and my life is pointless, also they taste a bit better that way, and I lit it up and started to take long drags from it, for some reason I just stare at the sky and smoke one, only one cigarette here a day, I don't know why I just do.

No one POV

He finished the cigarette and headed to his dads' shop where he knew he would only find his depressed dad and a hardworking Canti, his grandpa died in the fire from the tanker getting two teens from an overturned car to safety just as the tanker blew up, 'he died peacefully and a hero, so he must be happy wherever he is now' Naota thought as he tried to unlock the front door, it was dark so he did not see a type of scooter next to his dads' car that had a slight golden hue to it. He stepped inside, dropped his pack on the floor after taking the bass out, with it in hand he headed to the living room to sit and pluck away at the strings, he grew to play it quite well, on the couch he felt another person there but with the hood on, as always, he did not see who, so he turned to them, thinking it was his dad, and asked…

"Hey, could you get me some curry?"

The person seemed a bit taken aback at first from their shadows reaction, but then nodded and got up, Naota heard the microwave turn on and got another cigarette(I know I said he only smoked one a day, but that is under the bridge, after he leaves the 'ravine' he smokes how many he wants to in a day) he was halfway done with it as he saw the person, he noted that they were in peculiar PJs, holding the bowl but noticed they stopped as they saw the cigarette, as his dad always did, so he came back with his usual remark…

"What? You never see a cigarette before?"

The person, again as his dad usually did, just shoved the bowl into his hands and sat down, he finished his smoke and looked at the curry it was a bit more red than normal, but he wrote that off as him having not slept in more than a week and everything had a reddish hint to it, as he would usually do to make sure he could get to his room as fast as he could he took the bowl in both hands and, from months of practice, swallowed all the curry at once but…

"HOLY FUCK!! IT IS SPICY CURRY!!"

He screamed as it slid down his throat, he jumped up the speed making his hood fall down, he was on the floor crawling towards the fridge in pain, once there he got up and shoved his head into the ice box, literally causing the ice to steam as he tried to put some in his mouth. Once the traumatizing experience was done, he got a major headache, he took of his jacket and over shirt leaving only a nearly skin tight plain white shirt on, his muscles clear to anyone who looked, he took off his shoes and walked towards the living room holding his head cursing and finally when he turned the corner…

"OK, what the hell was that for da… !!wa?!"

Author notes: yep a cliffhanger, R&R, and beg me for more, cuz this was pretty good, oh and sorry for all the interruptions but it was necessary. Thx for all your support and other things, please read my others and wait for more.


	2. Empty, like the place your heart should

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

One Possible Future

Chapter two: Empty, like the place your heart should be

He just gaped at the alien woman who stole his heart so long ago just standing there in some PJs she did not have before, they were blue like his eyes and had flowers all over it, holding his cigarette pack in her hand with a look of shock and disgust on her face, she turned to him and asked…

"How can you smoke these things Tak-ku…"

She now got to fully see how he looked after how long she was gone, she herself was still in her 19 year old body except her hair grew a bit and she 'filled out' a bit more than last time she was there(to all people who don't know what I mean when I say filled out, first, you are not very smart, and b, it means her breasts and ass became bigger, I mean she is now more sexy), she was surprised to see he was now taller than her by a bit, he cut his hair to where it was spiky and it was darker, he had a cute goatee, and his muscles were almost ripping through his shirt in her opinion, then she saw and gasped at how his veins in his neck were now dark enough to show and then she saw his teeth, how they became animalistic and scary at how they almost always looked liked an malignant smile, but then she saw what changed the most about him were his eyes, they were almost vacant and arctic, he only had a bit of sparkle he once was brimming with years before, there was only one man that ever looked like that before, especially the eyes, and she was using the word 'man' lightly, because he was only a man a disguise, he was normally a big red bird that resembled the mythical Terran creature the Phoenix.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, she knew, she just knew that he was this way because she left, she would never admit it but as she lived there as his housekeeper, she began to have feelings for him as well as him for her, he let out his feelings but she bottled them in, she did not know if it was love or not, but she did care for him, she left to chase after Atomsk to get his power and grew lonely without Naota, but she couldn't even imagine what happened to him after she nearly walked out of his life completely.

She dropped the packet of cigarettes, and he took one step towards her as she threw her self onto him, now on his back he saw HaruHara Haruko crying into his chest as she had her arms around him, tears just slid down her cheeks onto his shirt making a giant wet spot as she just let out how she felt…

"Oh Naota, I didn't mean for this to happen to you, I only wanted to leave, not to get his power but to be away from here, I did not want to stay here with you because I was afraid of how I was falling for you, but I got lonely without my wittle Tak-kun, so I came back to be with you, I am so sorry for what happened to y-"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

She looked up at Naota's pissed off expression and started to feel fear as she slowly retracted her arms from him and he started to get up.

"You should feel sorry, no… you should feel worse, because of you DII and the military bugged me because I knew you, my friends backed away from me as if I were Death itself, I even went to FUCKING JAIL!! Because of all the damage that you and the robots caused, I was taken to jail for seven months as the blame for it all, I was stabbed and beaten and shot there, I even killed people to remain alive, AND THIS!!" he pointed to his neck then his teeth "I just snapped one day and this happened to me, I had to change my life, ashamed and angry at what I became because of you…" his head fell down and from where she was on the floor, backed away from him from fear, she saw tears run down his face "and yet I still love you, I still think of you every day I am alive, not one moment of my life goes by without you in my head, but why? Why did you really come back? Cuz I know you didn't miss me, I know you didn't, because like my eyes are empty so is the place where your heart should be."

Author notes: yea it is short but W/E, R&R.


	3. Please be here in the morning

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

One Possible Future

Chapter three: Be here in the morning

Canti and Kamon came downstairs from Naota's original yelling at the curry thing, they just stood there at what was unraveling before them, Haruko now in tears from what Naota just said to her, Canti knew what to do, he thought, he went into the room, Naota staring at him as he got the bass and headed towards Naota's bedroom and put it there so no one could get hurt. After Naota saw what Canti did, he saw his father standing there, he father put his head down and turned to leave, stopping to say…

"I let Haruko in because I thought she would help you become your old self again, that and she said she was back from her vacation, I will go now and work on my 'zine'"

Naota saw his dad leave then turned to see Haruko sitting there crying, his tears stopped as he realized 'She really did miss me, what have I done?' then he quickly turned to where his father was with a confused look on his face, he was thinking about what he said. Haruko sobbed as she saw Naota turn his back on her yet again, she saw his head lower and his fists clench, he was shaking as he walked towards her. He got behind her and…just dropped onto the ground and put his arms around her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck, laughing and laughing. She stopped crying and looked at him, like he was crazy, which he probably was, and asked in a timid voice…

"Wa-What is so funny?"

He stops and looks down at her, she sees a bit more sparkle in his eye…

"He thought you were on vacation, for 2 and a half years, that means he still thinks you are still the housemaid and he will probably turn into the old perv he used to be. HAHAHAHA!" she realizes this and is immediately getting a little bit of regret for coming back, but then dismissed it "Haruko, I am sorry for what I said, but I don't care what you say, what anybody says, not even what I say, because I know, that you are not to blame and that I love you with all my being" he lifted her up and took her upstairs, he got into his room and just put her into her bed on the top and looked at her as he covered her up "Goodnight, HaruHara Haruko, I love you…please be here in the morning"

He took off his tear-stained shirt and Shants and put on only a pair of shorts as it was a very warm night. He got into his chair and picked up the bass that Canti moved there and starts to play after he plugs it into the amp he got for his 14th birthday, he plays a few different melodies but then plays and sings the song Somewhere Only We Know, By Keane.

She drifts to sleep as he finishes, he watches her beautiful body in the motions of sleep, how her chest rose and fell as she breathed, how her lips would moved and made a light whistling sound, how her hair fell onto her face, he got up and brushed it to where her face was clear of any hair and just kissed her lips, like when he admitted his love to her, he then laid down in bed and thought… of all that she had done to, with, for, and again to him over the time she was his housemaid; when she first hit him with the Vespa, when she pretended to be a nurse, all the times she whacked him over the head with her guitar, Canti and that Hand-Thing coming from his head then her and Canti fighting the Hand-thing, all the others that came from him up to the Terminal Core, the gun fights, the battles with the DII guys, the baseball thing, and how she always hit his dad even though his head did not work…his dad, he then remembered the time of his dad being replaced by a robot, and then all the times she would need to 'talk' to him, Naota wasn't stupid, he knows now and knew back then what they did when they 'talked' from the moans he heard from the walls(note this is important, the moans came from the walls), he imagined how she and Kamon would twist and intertwine as they changed from position to position, his anger out-weighing his sadness, 'Fuck!! How can I be so stupid? She isn't back for me no matter what she says, she just probably wants to 'talk' to him some more, like I fucking care' he thought to himself. He decided to talk to her in the morning about it…"If she is here in the morning" he angrily whispers before starting the tossing and turning of a horrible nights sleep.

Author Notes: yes again it is short but hey I am trying to type a great fanfic at what…3:26 in the morning, I can't have it all come to me at once when I am dozing off a lot, so bear with me.


	4. When it Rains

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL or the parts of the song When it rains, by Eli Young Band that I use

One Possible Future

Chapter four: When it Rains

Naota awoke in a dark field, the sky was black and blue 'just like my battered heart' he thought to himself, he got up and looked around, it was just a field of tall grass with a small town in the background. He headed towards the town as it started to drizzle a bit, he was used to his hood always around his head so he was a bit surprised by the comfort that came from it.

The town looked like it was in a bit of a rut, people with unintended frowns on their faces just looked at him like he was one of them and just let him be. At first, he was fine with being ignored but he got annoyed after a while and just stopped around a corner to talk to a goth girl around Haruko's age that seemed to remind him of someone…

"Hey" the girl just looked at him with the same indiscriminate frown, so he just kept talking "Why is everyone here just…well why are they so whatever they are?"

"…" she didn't answer so he just turned to leave but she grabbed him by the wrist, he turned to see her head down with tears falling like the rain around them.

"What?" he took his finger and lifted her face to his so she could see him "What is wrong?"

"This town…" he was surprised by her soft and almost melodious voice "It is just this town lost its' outside market and it is like everyone and everything is just shutting down and we can't do anything to stop it."

He looked at her with concern at first then a smirk appeared on his face, "You know it is kinda satisfying to see someone besides me, especially part of the world, in pain when I take a walk outside," she looked up at him confused "Does it always rain?" she nodded "I like it here, I don't have to pretend to be happy for anyone, I can cry along with the sky, everyone is always frowning or ignoring everything so I fit right in, yeah the sun may brighten your day, but if I had my way, I'd take the rain." She just stares at him wondering how he could just stand there enjoying the depression around him, until he grabs her and plants a kiss on her lips, she was too stunned to do anything, he let go and says "Thank you, you let me see, now I am not mad at the girl who left, cuz she couldn't be with me, start out depressed and everything comes as a pleasant surprise…just like this." He whispers to her as the rain slows up a bit and the sun starts peeking through the clouds.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Raharu, why?"

"HEHE, really, well nice to meet you…Raharu." he let the word slip off his lips "It was fun to come here, maybe next time that whole economy problem will be fixed." he said and slowly he started to dissipate.

"WAIT, what do you mean next time? Are you leaving?" he nodded "Where?"

"I am waking up, see you tonight maybe."

He finally faded away as she was left standing there confused. A man she knew owned the grocery store walked up with a tiny smile plastered on his face, "Hey Raharu, guess what happened just now after the rain stopped?"

"What Canti?"

"My formal supplier, Mechanica Medical, just said the were coming back so we should expect some interesting things to happen around here again…to think for four years we have been in this rut, and now we are going to get back to normalcy."

"That's good." she blankly told him as he walked off, 'What is going on here, and who was that guy?' she thought to herself as she just walked home to her mothers' bakery and magazine shop.

………………Back in reality……………………………………………………………………………………………

Naota woke to the subtle pitter patter of rain on the roof as he tried to adjust to the light, he got up and headed to the window. He looked at the top bunk and saw Haruko already got up, 'probably _talking_ to dad' he thought and he got a bit angry, but cooled as he opened his window and stuck his head into the rain, feeling its' cold embrace and yet it was relaxing. He didn't hear the door open as Haruko walked in, he jumped a bit as she tapped his shoulder…

"You know I am out the shower so you can do that with warm water."

He looked at her, her hair was drenched still, she was wearing a Tee and panties with guitars on them "Yeah, I know… her Haruko" she looked up from inspecting her fingernails and turned to see his head was out the window again "We need to talk, but later…"

"Why later?"

"It has been so long… I just need to enjoy it When It Rains…"

Author Notes: First off, that was a dream Naota was in, then, there were lots of people and places that were important, and I did say Mechanica Medical right, since it was a dream and lots of thing were backwards, like Canti being real, Haruko, actually someone like her or something, it is a work in progress, was in Naota's place and it was her mom, not dad, that had the bakery and zine shop, the rain stopping was Naota's doing, and since it was a dream the bad people there are Mechanica Medical not Medical Mechanica, okay. R & R.


End file.
